Ray 10 Meets Eminem, part 1
Ray 10 meets Eminem is the first season 2 movie from the series Ray 10. Plot Ray was siiting on the couch, changing the TV channels: Ray: Boring...(changes), Stupid show...(changes), I saw that...(changes to the music channel). Cool! A Eminem song. It sings Not Afraid by Eminem. When the song finished, a commercial started: Ray: I don't like commercials...(changes). On the next channel it's the same commercial. Same for the next 3 channels. Ray: Why did Shane put the music channel 5 times in a row?( changes to the next channel) Pfff. Six times in a row. Nevermind. (listens) The voice from the commercial: Are you ready for the best rap performance of the year? Ray: Maybe... The voi... Let's call it Commercial. Commercial: Do you like Eminem songs and the live music? Ray, a lil bit excited: Yea. Commercial: Then you must came to the Eminem concert from Summerville. This concert is fr... Ray shut down the TV and calls Shane. Shane comes out from his room: Shane: What? Ray: You will not believe this! Shane: What is it? Bozo? It's because I put the music channel 17 times in a row? Ray: No, it's... Wait. Why did you put the music channel 17 times in a row? Shane: I was bored. The Lumberjackers channel it's after that , and it put it 39 times in a row. Ray: What the hell? You're mad. Seriously. You need an hobby. Shane: Really? Ray: Oh, god! Not again... Footage with Shane trying different stupid hoobies starts. He fails in all of them. Ray: No, I didnt mean that. What I wanna say it's that Eminem is coming in the town! Shane: You must be kiddin'. Ray: Nope. Open the TV on the locan news channel. It must be something like this on it. Shane: It's one of the first channels. I put it... Ray: 11 times in a row. Yea, I know that. Opens on the news channel. They listen and after that they shut down the TV: Shane: Okay. You know what that means? Ray: What? Shane: We can't go. Ray: Why? Shane: A ticket must be too expensive. We can't afford it. Ray: Come on, man! You must know someone who can get us two tickets. Shane: That's right. Follow me. We'll go to the mall. They arrived: Shane: Look for a clown. Ray: A clown?!? What do you wanna do? To steal his ballons and give them to the man who sells tickets? Shane: Just make what I said. Ray: Don't worry. Here it is. The clown: Shane! Shane: Cody! They make a secret ritual that must be a salute: Cody: How's goin' man? Shane: I'm here for a thing. Cody: What? Shane: First, he is Ray, my brother. Cody: Oh, hi! Ray: Hey... Shane: Second, I need some tickets for the Eminem concert. Cody: Simple. Follow me. They go to the Ticket seller: Cody: Hey, bro, gimme some tickets. I will make your shifts for two weeks. The ticket seller: I can't. I selled all the tickets. The Trio: Really? Ray: Come on man! You must have one! Ticket Seller: Sorry but no. Ray: Damn-it. Guys, I'm goin' to toilet. Shane: Ok. He goes to toilet, takes a pee and goes to wash his hands. Next to him is a guy which tries to hide and avoid Ray's eyes: Ray: Man, do you know what time it is? The guy, with a weird accent: Uh...I downt speek einglish. Ray: Man, take off that glasses. It's not sun here. The guy: Noh...Noh...Leafe meh alown. Ray, in his mind: I know that tattoos. It cannot be him... It cannot be... Shane: Come on! Why did it takes so much? Wait...who's him? He have some tattoos like... Shane and Ray: EMINEM! Eminem: They discovered me! (runs) Ray: Wait! They run after him. Shane stops close to Cody and says: Shane: Come in a hour at my place. I gotta go. Seeya. They still chase Eminem. He jumps in a taxi and the taxi leaves. The two main characters enter in their car and chase him too. The taxi enters in a narrow street. The rap star thinks that he escaped, but in his back...: Shane: Why did you run? We're only fans. Ray: You stupid sucker! He is not probably not Eminem... Eminem: No, it's me. Are you that weirdos? Shane: What weirdos? Eminem: Some guys chased and kidnapped me. I just escaped and disguised...Wait! Are you that guys? Ray: No, we are not criminals. We are heroes. Eminem: Like the kid who transformed into aliens? He saved our planet, you know? He inspired me and I made some lyrics about him, but I never featured them on a song. I haven't heard about the kid in the last years. Ray: First: I am that kid... Eminem: No, you don't. He has orange hair. Ray: Bro, because of the transformations, my hair turned black. Shane: He's lying. I replaced his shampoo with black hair dye which can't be washed. Eminem: Wow, bro. Ray: Like I said, I'm that kid. So, wanna go to our place? We will talk about the kidnappers. Em: Sure! At Airwalkers' house: Em: Wow, guys. What a cool place! Shane: Thanks: Wanna eat something? Em: Yep. I'm a little bit hungry. Shane: Okay. Ray: So, wh ydid they kidnapped you? Em: IDK. Ray: They probably are some mad fans. Em: Probably. And they were speakng a weird language. Shane: The food it's on the oven and it will finish quickly. (ring) The door it's ringing, Ray answers: Ray: Hi, Mike! Mike: Hello, Ray. Can I enter? Ray: Sure. Shane: Who invited this nerd? Em: Yo, man! Mike, being sarcastic: You, Shane. And hi, Ray and Shane's friend? Ray: Seriously?!? You dont know who is it? Mike: Probably, I've senn him once. Shane: Excuse him. He is a nerd who stays to much in his lab. Probably he haven't to much air there to oxigenate his brain. (Eminem is laughing) Mike: Said the man who let the food on fire. Shane: Holy crap! That god-damn and freakin food! Go to hell, you demonic spirit who destoyed the dinner! (Everyone laughs. The door is ringing again.) Cody: Yo man. Shane invited me. Hey, bro, you..... It's not... He's...He's... Mike: Can anyone tell me who is it? Cody: EMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!! Em: Sup! Mike: So it's Eminem. Shane: The dinner is compromised.Does anyone want to eat a pizza? Ray: Sure! Later, it's night: Em: This pizza is good! Ray: Yea, we know. We command this everytime. Eminem looks at the window. A shadow is looking inside. Shane see that Eminem it's a little bit scared. He looks at the window, but it dosen't see nothing: Em: Did you see that? Shane: What? Em: That shadow at the window. Shane: I didn't seen anything. Em: I know, it dissapeared. Shane: O...Kay. Mike:By the way, Ray! Can you give me the Hovertrix, please? Ray: Sure! Em: Wait, Hovertrix? Ray: Yea. That's the device I use to transform in aliens. Cody: Yesss... You can transform in aliens. I almost forgot. Em: Show me! Ray: Okay. Mike, can I? (takes the Hovertrix from Mike's hand and transforms). Hey, Mike? Who is this guy? Mike: Wow, unbeliveable! Shane: What? Mike: This is one of the aliens that that I put in the Hovertrix before they spreaded. Ray: So, what he can do? Mike: It can shoot with plasma balls. Ray: Cool! Now I need a name. Any suggestions? Em? Em: What about Flow? Ray: It's good. The last thing on the list is to test it... Some creatures break the door. Ray: What an opportunity! They fight, Eminem is hiding. After they some plasma balls they ran: Ray:(detransforms) Ow, who were they? Mike: They were Noch Chapaz. Cody: Now what? Mike: Noch Chapaz. But what are they doing on Earth, or in this house. Em: They were!!! The kidnappers!!! Shane: What? What they want from you? Eminem: I don't know. Mike: They are known for the most deep speeches. Cody: So? (A phone is ringing. Shane answers) Shane: Yes?...Oh, hello my sweetie.... Come at me? Sure!...Wait, i'll come... See you my dear. (Puts the phone in the pocket) Guys, I'm going to get Sophie. See ya. Cody: Bye! Ray: Hey Em! Em: What? Ray: Wat will you do with the concert? Em: Forgot about it for a while. Maybe tommorow. By the way, can I stay here? Ray: Sure! Hey Mike! Mike: What is it? Ray: Continue about the Noch Chapaz. Mike: Yes, they make the deepest speeches. They're one of the most diplomatic species in the Universe. But in the last time they are accused for kiddnaping and murdering important persons around the universe. Cody: I have a theory! Mike: I'm listening. Cody: Maybe they want Eminem because he is the greatest rapper. And rap is not only music. It's like a poem transposed in a song. And with Em's talent at making such songs as this... (The telephone is ringing) Ray: It's...Shane?? (answers) Sophie: Ray! It's that you? Ray: Yes. What happened? Sophie: It's Shane. we were attacked. Come outside! Hurry, I'm scared! Ray: I'll be there in a second (runs outside). Em: Umm... So guys, how are you? Cody: A little bit scared. First, you were kidnapped. After that, the Nark Chipsaz. Mike: NOCH CHAPAZ ! Cody: Okay,okay. Now Ray recieved a phone and it went out in two seconds. That's really weird. Em: Don't worry. it will be allright, probably. With Ray here, we are safe. You saw how he made the Noph Jipazz run! Mike: Nevermind. Ray, from outside: Guys, some help? Cody goes out, in a moment they came with Shane. He is bleeding and his clothes are ripped. They put him on the couch: Em: Oh my god! What happened? Ray: Sophie, can you tell us? Sophie: He came at my place with the car and took me here. When he get out of the car some creatures attacked him and left...(starts to cry on Ray's shoulder) Ray: Don't worry. He will be allright. Cody: Hey Mike! Mike: What? Cody: Can you say something else about the Nuke... Ray: Noch Chapaz! Cody: It's a hard word. Mike: There are two words man!!! And about them...Did you saw the movie Aliens vs Predator? Cody: Yes... Mike: They are like the predators. Ray: Screw it! Shane: So nerd, are you looking at that movies? You must look at a documentary, not at this... Sophie: Shane!!! Ray: Bro! Are you allright? Shane: Not so good, but I don't feel to bad too. Sophie: That's my strong teddy bear! (kisses Shane) Shane: Oh...Now I feel better. Ray: Hey Mike, Cody, Sophie. It's too dangerous to get back on streets. Wanna stay here this night? The trio: Okay. Ray: But Mike, we will need... Mike: An alarm system? I'm ready for that (puts 2 cubes in the front of every enter in the house). Done. Ray: What's that? Mike: Ultra-electromagnetic sounds. Only the Noch Chapaz can hear them. They are disturbed by this sound. We will be safe. Ray: Okay... Where did you get them? Mike: Don't even ask! They are illegal, but are made for protection so... Shane: So shut up and go to sleep. Ray: He's right. we need to sleep. Shane and Sophie, you will sleep in Shane's room upstairs. Em, you will sleep in that little room. Cody, you'll go in my room. Mike, you will sleep on the couch from the kitchen. It can be streched. I will stay here, in the living room. You can find chlotes for this night in the bathroom here downstairs. Who wanna make a shower will go in the bathroom upstairs. That's all. Good night. Everyone: Good night! END OF PART 1 Characters *Ray *Shane *Eminem *Sophie *Cody *Mike Aliens used: *Flow (first appearace) Villains *Noch Chapaz Trivia *When Ray was changing the channels and he said "I saw that", it was the episode "A visit from Fibrus" from the series Ben 10: Multi Trixes *This movie is similar to Ben 10 Alien Swarm because Ray unlocked a new alien, A new villain appeared and it's the first appearance of Shane's car. *It has a reference to Aliens vs. Predator Category:Specials Category:Ray 10 Movies Category:Ray 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Specials